


great friends

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"That's disturbingly cheesy and creepy," Blaine says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	great friends

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ posting date: ... sometime in March!

Rachel's friend is really friendly -- and hey, Blaine is a pretty friendly guy, and moving New York is sort of the best thing that's ever happened to him, except for the fact he still hasn't actually caught a showbiz break. Which is why when he finds Rachel Berry in a Starbucks and ends up with some guy's phone number and directions to a all-male singing competition being held the next day, he's expecting to maybe meet a new friend and maybe score a break and not --

"You know what's great for nerves?" Jesse -- Jesse St. James, he'd introduced himself as, complete with an unreal smile and a lingering handshake -- asks, standing behind Blaine in the winding backstage line Blaine has been waiting on for at least four hours. 

"Probably anything that doesn't involve standing around waiting for hours," Blaine says. I'm not nervous," he adds, because he isn't, and he's trying not to turn around and stare too much at Jesse, because it's usually rude to stare at gorgeous, charismatic guys you just meet, and Blaine totally has experience with nearly getting punched in the face for staring. 

Jesse leans forward on his feet, up against Blaine's back in the line. Really friendly, seriously. Blaine will have to call Rachel and ask her where she met this guy, because he also seems pretty full of himself, and when she'd given him his number and told him to meet up with him here she'd said something along the lines of, "he's pretty similar to you! I think you'll really hit it off." They need to have a talk about how Rachel views Blaine, maybe.

"You're just supposed to ask 'what'," Jesse says, up against Blaine's ear.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, even though Jesse can't see, and watches the person at the front of the line walk through the curtain to the stage. "Alright," he says, "what is good for nerves?" 

Which is apparently how Blaine ends up in the backstage bathroom with his favorite jeans down to his ankles, pressed against the wall with Jesse's mouth on his dick. Blaine isn't sure if he should send flowers or have a serious sit down talk about the types of friends Rachel seems to have -- she mentioned something about this guy being her ex, even, oh -- and Blaine also should really, really not be thinking about Rachel right now. 

"Is this for your nerves or mine?" Blaine asks, unsurprised to find his voice shaky. He's gotten around a little since moving to the city, but he's been pretty focused on his career, and oh, wow, Jesse can deep throat and he's also sort of groaning around Blaine's dick at the same time. 

Jesse pulls off and grins at him, replacing his mouth with an equally talented hand, holy shit. "Are you one of those guys who incessantly talk their way to an orgasm?"

Blaine curls a hand around the back of Jesse's hand because it's at a convient height, and because he also hopes it will make Jesse go back to blowing him.

When Blaine comes (sooner than he means to, but he blames it on lack of sex with other people and also on Jesse's mouth and also on the guy knocking on the bathroom door complaining,) he doesn't have much time to open his mouth and what -- thank the guy he just met for a spectacular orgasm? Offer one back? Talk about their mutual, domineering friend? But Jesse doesn't seem to mind, because he yells at the guy outside the door, does up Blaine's fly for him in a way that's sort of more intimate than the whole gritty bathroom sex scenario calls for, and drags him out the door. 

The guy outside the door rolls his eyes and pushes past them, and Blaine heads sort of numbly to the front of the line, not expecting to be up next, but going out anyway, singing his song with more grit in his voice than he means to, glancing once to his side to see Jesse peeking out from behind the curtain and watching. 

"Aren't you next?" Blaine asks Jesse, when he's thanked for coming and given the whole, we'll be in touch spiel, shuffled like the rest of the contestants off stage. 

"Me?" Jesse asks, "oh, no, I just came because Rachel made you sound really interesting, and judging by that performance I have to agree."

"Wait," Blaine says, "you're -- oh, shit, you're totally the headliner of the show here, aren't you? Rachel and I seriously need to have a talk about withholding information." 

"Can that talk wait for a bit?" Jesse asks, grinning the nearly painfully wide grin he'd had on his face when he'd introduced himself earlier. "Because I kind of thought you could come with me and soothe my nerves a bit."

"That's -- disturbingly cheesy and creepy," Blaine says, but figures he's probably used worse pick-up lines, and running around New York for the sake of his non-existant career can wait in the face of more orgasms for a little while, so he follows Jesse out.


End file.
